Under the Mistletoe (1953Movies Style)
Lyrics: * Theodore Seville:There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain, * Makin' me glad tonight. * Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow, * Maybe the mistletoe. * Eleanor Miller:There's a secret I'm keepin', that no one can hear, * A feeling deep in my heart. * Maybe this Christmas my true love will show * Under the mistletoe. * Both: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas before the night is through * There's something very special that I'd like to say to you: * Merry, merry Christmas I'd like you to know * Eleanor Miller:I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe. * Theodore Seville:Now there's a crowd at the party * Eleanor Miller:Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Eleanor Miller:Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow * Under the mistletoe * Theodore Seville:Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know * I'm under the mistletoe. * Theodore Seville: Boy, this party sure is crowded! Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu! * Pikachu: Pika! * Eleanor Miller:Hi Theodore * Theodore Sevillle:Oh. Hi, Eleanor * Eleanor Miller:Great party, huh? * Theodore Seville:Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat. * Eleanor Miller: Hey, did you see Olivia? * Theodore Seville:Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Baloo * Eleanor Miller:Mabye not. * Theodore Seville:Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry. * Eleanor Miller:Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh! * Theodore Seville: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas * Eleanor Miller: (Jolly ol' St. Nicholas) * Theodore Seville: Before the night is through * Eleanor Miller: (Before the night is through) * Theodore Seville: There's something very special that * Eleanor Miller: (There's something very special that) * Theodore Seville: I'd like to say to you * Eleanor Miller: (I'd like to say to you) * Theodore Seville: Merry, merry Christmas * Both: I'd like you to know * Theodore Seville: I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe. * Eleanor Miller: There a crowd at the party * Theodore Seville: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Eleanor Miller: Maybe he'll find out you just never know * Both: Under the mistletoe. * Theodore Seville: Maybe I'll stand here maybe I'll go. * Eleanor Miller: Maybe this Christmas I might let him know. * Theodore Seville: Maybe this Christmas I just might get-- Uh-oh. * Eleanor Miller: Hi, Theodore. Did you get something to eat? * Theodore Seville: Uh, yeah. * Eleanor Miller: Um, Theodore. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe? * Theodore Seville: Huh? Waaa! * Eleanor Miller: Theodore! Where are you going? * Theodore Seville: Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies! * Eleanor Miller: You just got some cookies! * Theodore Seville: Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu! * Eleanor Miller: What's his problem, Pikachu? * Pikachu: Pika-pika! * Theodore Seville: Come on, Pikachu! * Eleanor Miller: Theodore, look out for the... * Theodore Seville: Waaa! * Eleanor Miller: Never mind.